theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
On the way ta Demonio
This is the fourth chapter to Angel: City of Fear Next chapter is Demonio. Summary Doyle get into a waiting dimension and it makes a surprise for him... Story Doyle found himself in a dimension between the Demon Luzure (also known as Los Demonio) and Las Angeles. It looks just as some of my visions, Doyle takes note. But never did Doyle picture himself to somehow land in here. This dimension is "the waiting dimension" as many prefer calling it. The faint, vivid white doorway outline is on the wall across from him. "Great," Doyle taps his shoe. "I have to wait." He looks towards his wristwatch. Doyle frowns, and then he rubs his forehead. "Twenty minutes. That can be forever." The white, wide doorway suddenly becomes alive with sound and hospital noises. Doyle shifts himself slightly towards the source. Why do I have a feeling there's something I won't like...Doyle thought, getting his 'there is trouble brewing from the doorway' instinct. "Has she used drugs?" The nurse questions a young man in dark clothes, as she and her nurses rush in with a woman in the bed screaming. "No." The man said, looking down to the woman with concerned eyes. That's when Doyle recognizes him as Angel. "She has never been on drugs." That's when he recognizes the woman as Cordelia Chase. "Cordellia!" Doyle grabs Cordelia's hand. Cordelia stop-- her eyes stuck at thin air to others--and looks at Doyle. "I am here." Doyle squeezes her hand. Her shaky hand touches where his cheek should be; to the people around Cordelia, it looks like she was holding her hand up perfectly. "D..Doyle." Cordelia's tearfully said, with a shaky voice. "...I miss you." The nurses are confused. "Who's Doyle?" The nurse to Cordelia's left asks Angel. Angel is dumb-struck himself. "Cordelia, Doyle's dead." Angel is at the side of the bed, as some Nurses restrain Cordelia. Doyle looks towards his friend, in disbelief. He lets go of Cordelia's hand. "N..No." She shook her head, her cheeks is getting stained in tears. "He's here." Doyle puts his hands on the rail of the hospital bed, I hate being in this dead condition. "Cordelia," Doyle clears his throat. "Whatever has happened to you...." He looks closer to her hand. There is a strange, odd black marking on her hand. He looks up towards Cordelia. Doyle could see strain in Cordelia's eyes. "Doyle...what...I said about Demons," Cordelia is struggling to speak. The pain in her eyes told him that Cordelia. "I was wrong." Cordelia grabs Doyle's hand. "Ya...know?" A tear goes down her cheek. "You told me, before..." Then Cordelia screams. "AH IT HURTS!" Cordelia tosses in the bed. "What's wrong with ya?" Doyle asks, in a concerned-worried voice. She looks fine, Doyle observes, no injuries or illment is present on her. Cordelia looks point-blank at Doyle. "Your visions, Doyle!" Cordelia screams, her face is twisted in sheer horror. "You gave me them to me." Doyle is shocked. "My visions?" Doyle looks at the woman with dread, but then he jokingly adds. "Humans don’t suit the visions quite well, sorry for that." But whatever is happening to Cordelia suddenly made her snap. "Before you sacrificed yourself!" Cordelia yells, as Angel is trying to help the nurses. "THEY ARE DEAD. They are dead, Angel. Doyle's here." Cordelia tosses and turns in the bed. "So many people need our help..." Cordelia's face is horrified and terrified of the pain from these visions. "You need to leave us with her." The fourth Nurse guides Angel out from the room. I am not going to die anytime soon, Doyle decides as his grip on the stake-arrow tightens, Not for Cordelia. I can't leave her to this pain. If he was going to die anytime soon...Doyle must tell Cordelia with telephone service for his phone. This dimension did not suit the quiteria to do the call. I will not give her my gift. "But is she going to be okay?" Angel repeats, desperate for an reply. "I can't lose another friend, not again!" Doyle lets go of her hand, stunned to hear this from Cordelia. "I really hate waiting dimensions." Doyle presses against the wall. This...is the worst day. He is slowly regretting taking this trip. The door way to his left breaks through serving wind and powerful tone in the room. Then he whispers, "Thank ya." to The Powers that Be. Doyle walks in through that doorway, as the other Cordelia screeches his name. Trivia -This chapter was created from a specifc episode of Angel that the Writer has now forgotten.